marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Clinton Barton (Ziemia-616)
Galeria Hawkeye-white2-1-.jpg hawkeye.jpg Hawkeye-the-avengers-30730253-1280-1024.jpg clint-natasha-hawkeye-and-black-widow.jpg Jeremy-as-Hawkeye-in-The-Avengers-jeremy-renner-32910640-1875-1028.jpg 21031-3225-23453-1-hawkeye_super.jpg 1046527.jpg Zdolności Barton nie ma żadnych nadludzkich mocy, ale za to posiada różnorakie strzały i celne oko. Jego umiejętności zwiększone są intensywnym treningiem w sztukach walki oraz akrobatyce. Historia Ziemia-616 Clint Barton miał 14 lat, kiedy przyłączył się do grupy cyrkowców, w której Trickshot i pierwszy Swordsman uczyli go walki. Gdy ujrzał Iron Mana, postanowił zostać bohaterem, jednak omyłkowo został wzięty za przestępcę. Stał się nim, chcąc zaimponować Black Widow. Z czasem wrócił na stronę prawa i dołączył do Avengers jako Hawkeye. Zginął, broniąc Ziemi przed Kree, ale odrodził się, kiedy Scarlet Witch przekształciła rzeczywistość. Wtedy przyjął imię Ronin, a potem znowu Hawkeye. Ziemia-TRN123 Circus of Crime W młodości trafił do grupy przestępczej Circus of Crime, gdzie pracował jako Trickshot. Podczas ważnego skoku Clint celowo włączył alarm. On i jego grupa zostali złapani, lecz Nick Fury zaproponował mu pracę dla S.H.I.E.L.D.. Pierwszy skład Avengersów Okoliczności jego dojścia do Avengersów nie są znane. Wiadomo, że był w nim razem z Iron Manem, Visionem, Hulkiem, Wasp, Kapitanem Ameryką i Thorem. Drużyna została po jakimś czasie rozwiązana. Solowe misje Po rozwiązaniu Avengers, Clint zaczął działać na własną rękę. Współpraca ze Spider-Manem Hawkeye został wezwany przez T.A.R.C.Z.Ę., by chronić budowany Tricarrier. Później razem z Spider-Man'em rozpoczął poszukiwania Beetle'a. On i pajęczak przypadkowo przykleili sobie ręce. Podczas walki klej został rozcięty przez złoczyńcę. Zaraz potem Clint odwrócił jego uwagę, a spider wystrzelił się prosto na Beetle'a. Protokół Avengersów Gdy Stark aktywował protokół Avengers'ów, Barton natychmiast wrócił do ekipy. Jak sie później dowiedział, Kapitan Ameryka został zabity przez Red Skull'a. Razem z resztą drużyny ruszył na bazę czaszki. Tam spotkał Czarną Wdowę. W trakcie walki Tony stracił zbroję i reaktor łukowy, przez co Avengers musieli go zabrać z powrotem do rezydencji. Tam udało się go odratować. Wszyscy Avengersi z wyjątkiem Iron Mana zaczęli ze sobą walczyć, ponieważ M.O.D.O.K. wysłał do ich ciał mikroby wywołujące agresję. Dzięki szybkiej reakcji udało się każdego przywrócić do normalnego stanu i zapobiec wysadzeniu Nowego Jorku. Kosmiczne Fantomy Clint został jako pierwszy z Avengersów wchłonięty przez fantomy. Razem z resztą drużyny udało mu się jednak uciec z innego wymiaru. Podział Avengersów Gdy Avengers zostali rozdzieleni za sprawą Ultrona, Clint razem z Thorem stanął po stronie Tony'ego, z kolei Czarna Wdowa, Hulk i Falcon po stronie Kapitana. Avengers Tony'ego zmieżyli się z Absorbing Manem i Titanią. Udało się ich pokonać, ale nie poprawiło to im wizerunku. Ich kolejną potyczką była walka z agentami A.I.M.. Spotkali wtedy Ant-Mana, z którym zaczęli współpracę. Razem pokonali ulepszonego M.O.D.O.K.a. Po tym wydarzeniu Scott Lang dołączył do składu Tony'ego, choć Clint był temu przeciwny. Media Komiksy Filmy * Thor (2011) * Avengers (2012) * Avengers: Czas Ultrona (2015) * Kapitan Ameryka: Civil War (2016) Rolę Hawkeye'a w powyższych filmach zagrał Jeremy Renner. Seriale * Avengers: Potęga i Moc * Avengers: Zjednoczeni * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Mega Spider-Man Gry * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * Marvel: Avengers Alliance * LEGO Marvel's Avengers (2015) (Gra Video) Ciekawostki * Clint, oprócz zwykłych strzał ze stalowym grotem, używa całego wachlarza różnorakich pocisków (od wzmocnionych tytanem po takie, do których zamontowano materiały wybuchowe). * Zdrowie Clinta zostało kilkakrotnie nadwyrężone. Po raz pierwszy, podczas walki z Crossfire'em Barton niemal całkowicie ogłuchł (utrata słuchu sięgała rzędu 80 procent). Drugie uszkodzenie wiązało się z zakłóceniami błędnika i utratą wzroku. Na szczęście, w obu przypadkach, Hawkeye mógł liczyć na łut szczęścia i wiernych przyjaciół – słuch wyleczył Franklin Richards, a wzrokiem zajął się Tony Stark. * W filmie i komiksach był zakochany w Black Widow, jednak ich komiksowy związek nie przetrwał zbyt długo. * Ma dwóch odpowiedników w DC Comics: Zielona strzała i Szybki/Zwinny * W Avengers: Czas Ultrona dowiadujemy się, że ma żonę Laurę i dzieci. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:T.A.R.C.Z.A Kategoria:Łucznicy Kategoria:Thunderbolts Kategoria:Defenders Kategoria:New Avengers Kategoria:West Coast Avengers Kategoria:Agenci Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Blondyni Kategoria:Hawkeye Kategoria:Sojusznicy Spider-Mana Kategoria:Sojusznicy Iron Mana Kategoria:Sojusznicy Hulka Kategoria:Sojusznicy Kapitana Ameryki Kategoria:Sojusznicy Thora Kategoria:Secret Avengers Kategoria:Avengers Academy Kategoria:Akrobaci Kategoria:Sojusznicy Black Widow Kategoria:Z normalną wytrzymałością Kategoria:Ze zwiększoną siłą Kategoria:Ze zwiększoną szybkością Kategoria:Niebieskoocy Kategoria:Z niskim poziomem projekcji energii Kategoria:Z mistrzowskimi umiejętnościami walki Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:1964 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Stan Lee/Twórca Kategoria:Don Heck/Twórca Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Ziemia-616)